


The Queen

by BloodoftheRoseRedPirate



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Polyamory, Violence, graphic smut, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate/pseuds/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate
Summary: All her life Cordelia has dreamed of three men with ruby red eyes. They called to her in her sleep begging her to come to them. Now she has found her way to Italy. When she comes to Volterra and joins a tour, her life as she knows it changes forever. Aro/Caius/MarcusXOC Rated M for obvious reasons.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being copied over from my Fanfiction.net account. IT IS NOT PLAGERIZED.  
> Anything spoken in Italian will have translations at the end of each chapter 
> 
> IF YOU KNOW IT I DON't OWN IT

Cordy sat down in the seat by the window. It was a cold day in Seattle today, but all of that was going to soon change. For Cordy was off to Italy and she couldn't have been more excited. She was getting away from it all. Her drunkard of a father, her crazy ex...her family. The only person in her family that seemed to care was her Uncle Charlie. While her cousin was just too wrapped up in herself to really care about anyone else. So here she was, sitting on a plane bound for Rome, Italy.

The plane began to rumble as it started to take off down the runway. Slowly gaining speed till she felt the wheels leave the ground. As they did Cordy felt a weight lifting from her being and a smile forming on her face. She had dreamed of Italy since she was a little girl. Yet as she grew older the dreams evolved and became more. On her 16th birthday, she dreamed of three men. One with dark brown hair, one with hair the color of a raven's wing, and the other was pale blond. All three, however, had eyes the color of rubies. These men made her heart flutter and fill her body with longing. Yet there was also a sense of loneliness when she dreamed of them. She felt the strong need to be with them. She needed to be with them. But where were the? The only clue she could go on was that in her dreams the men spoke Italian. It wasn't much of a lead but she went with it.

Turning her head Cordy watched as the clouds flew past her window. In thirteen hours she would be in Rome. Perhaps there she would find something to guide her in the right direction.

The flight went by slowly but eventually, the plane landed in Rome. However, it was now night and she needed to find a place to stay. Walking to a hotel she bought a room for the night. She showered and relaxed before the comfort of the bed lulled her into dreamland.

" _La mia regina ... venite da noi._

_Vieni a casa ..._

_Il mio amore..._

Three voices whispered in her ears as she slept. She tossed and turned as she felt her heart thumping hard in her chest. Their voices called out to her desperately. The only thing that dragged her from them was the sound of the alarm on her phone blaring next to her ear. She jerked awake and saw what time it was. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before packing up and heading to the train station. She was moving on pure instinct at this point.

When she go to the station she wound up looking at a map. Where was she to go? Glancing at the map she felt something pulling at her when she looked at one particular city...Volterra.

It was about 10:45 am when she arrived at the Roma Tiburtina. She checked all her tickets and luggage before she hopped on the FR 9416 train. Boarding she found a window seat and sat down. Her head laid back against the headrest of the seat. It would be over two hours before she would be at her next destination. She felt the train pull out of the station. She could hear the sound of the engine and the wheels working to gain speed. Cordy's eyes watched the passing landscape which soon pulled her into a deep sleep.

" _La mia regina ... venite da noi._

_Vieni a casa ..._

_Il mio amore..._

She jerked awake again as the train came to a stop. The voices had come to her again. It had become more and more frequent as she got to Italy. Every time she fell asleep they were there in her mind. She glanced at her watch, it was now 12:07 pm. Grabbing her things Cordy got off the Train and went to go and catch her second one. The RV 3123 towards Livorno Centrale. Her hands ran through her hair at how tired she was. She found the right platform and sat down while she waited to board the train. She dozed off for at least ten minutes or so before she heard the call for boarding.

Once again she found a seat by the window. She did not sleep this time for the train ride would be less than an hour. And sure enough, the train ride went by rather quickly. By 1:13 she had arrived at the Pontedera-Casciana Terme. Looking at her directions it would be another three-minute walk to the bus she needed. The walk was invigorating, to say the least. It was a beautiful day and the sky was all clear. Cordy arrived at the Stazione and there waiting was the 500 bus towards Volterra. She could feel the pull in her chest growing. The voices in her head now stronger than ever.

_Vieni a casa..._

Cordy stepped off the bus and glanced around the beautiful city. She felt her heart beating in her chest rapidly as she looked up at the large building with the clock tower. She saw a group of people standing out from. A tour...

She quickly checked into a hotel that was just off the street. Her things were locked into her room before she ran over to join the tour. "Welcome to Volterra." The woman said with a smile as they all began to move. Cordy didn't know what to do besides follow the people. They all got into a large elevator which was rather cramped. It made her feel like she was a sardine in a tin can. However, she couldn't deny the feeling she was having here. As the elevator traveled down the intensity of the feeling grew. As if...somehow...this was the place she needed to be. The elevator door dinged and they all started to file out.

They passed by a Secretary who, when she looked at Cordy, gasped and dropped the papers she had in her hand. It was almost as if she recognized Cordy. But how could that be possible? She had never been to Volterra let alone Italy. Nor did she recognize the Secretary either. The group grew closer to a pair of large doors. They were ornately decorated and the seemed to call to her. They drew her in as if she was under a spell. But before she could reach the doors with the group, Cordy was snatched from behind. Before she could even cry out she felt herself being rushed off at a breathtaking speed. 

 

* * *

La mia regina ... venite da noi--"My queen ... come to us.

Vieni a casa ...--Come home ...

Il mio amore...--My love...

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it   
> Translations will be at the end of the chapter

When she came to her own feet she was in a large library. Everything around her was very ancient Roman style. She now sat on a couch nearly on the verge of a panic attack.

"La mia regina devi respirare" She gasped as she looked up at two men. One was tall and all muscle, the other shorter, and a tad lankier. But both of them had blood red eyes. The eyes that haunted her dreams since she was little.

"Where am I who are you?" She demanded as she tried to control her breathing.

"Please relax we mean you no harm." The shorter of the two said softly as his eyes remained soft. "You are still in the palace at Volterra. However, you are still underneath the clock tower and the city. This is the true palace.

"Why did you bring me here?" She demanded as she pressed herself up against the back of the couch.

The two looked at one another briefly before the smaller one sat down in a chair before her. "My name is Demetri. I am a member of the Guard here for the Volturi."

"You aren't human are you?" She asked him softly as she finally was able to catch her breath. She saw them hesitate before Demetri's shoulders relaxed.

"You are very observant My Queen."

"Y-your Queen?" Cordy's eyes widened as she stared at them. "I am not a Queen."

"Yes, you are. You are our Queen." He looked up at a painting behind her head. Slowly her own head turned and her heart leaped from her chest as she stared up at it. The painting was a woman...and the woman looked just like her. If not exactly like her. "That's..."

"You." The taller one finished for her. His deep voice startled her slightly as she turned back to him. "Centuries ago a Seer foretold that the kings of the Volturi would have one true Queen. Their true mate. She described you perfectly down to the tiniest detail. Except for your name...Master Caius then painted your portrait so we would all know your face. So when the day was to come when you finally came to us we would know you."

Cordy stared at the two as she tried to process what the hulking mass of muscle had told her. "Felix," Demetri spoke softly "Go and inform the kings. I will stay here with the Queen."

 _The Queen..._ they kept calling her that word. Half of her felt as if she wasn't worthy of being anything such as a Queen. While the other half...it felt...right. The larger man, Felix, left the library quickly. "Tell me...you feel it do you not?" Demetri asked her as his eyes seemed to bore into her soul. "You feel the sense that you belong here don't you?"

"How could you know that?" She asked as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Because it is fate. Fate brought you to us, my Queen. We have been waiting for you, for so long." He offered her a gentle half smile. Then...the door was nearly ripped off its hinges. This caused Cordy to cry out as she jumped back further into the couch. Looking up she saw a tall man with blonde hair and alabaster skin. And his eyes...those deep ruby eyes stared at her. They were wide and full of longing when he gazed upon her.

"Il mio amore..." She stared up at him as he gently walked to her. His hand reaching out to take hers. "Bellissimo..." he waited for her to take his hand. Her chest was rising and falling fast as she looked up at him. Shakenly she took his hand. His skin was like cold marble. She felt that he could probably tear her arm out if he pulled too hard. But he didn't...he was gentle as he pulled her to her feet. "Il mio bellissimo angelo..." _My beautiful angel._ His voice was ever so soft as if he was crying. But no tears came. His lips pressed to her hands, then her fingers and palms.

She heard the sound of footsteps, a set of two, coming to the library. When she looked up she saw two more men. One with lush dark brown hair, and the other, black as night. Yet both held the ruby eyes. They stared at her with soft lungful eyes. "Il mio cuore" _my heart._ The tallest one said, the brunette, walked forward with his hands extended towards her. "Can it be?" His voice was heavier than the blondes but just as mesmerizing. He gazed at her a long time. "It is you." He pulled her into an embrace. His chin laid perfectly upon the top of her head.

Cordy was overtaken by a sense of warmth, despite the fact. they were so cold. She felt as if she had finally come home after being away for so long. It felt right being held and touched by them. The blonde came up behind her nuzzling her hair. Cordy opened her eyes and gazed upon the black haired man. His hand laid upon his chest as he stared at her. Slowly she pulled from the brunette and walked towards him. "Il mio amore. My name is Aro." He said softly "May I ask your permission to touch you?"

"Why do you need to ask permission?" Cordy asked curiously for the other two did not ask.

"You see my dear. The moment I touch you I will see every memory and every thought you have ever had up until now."

"Everyone?" Her eyes stared up into his as she took another step forward.

"Yes, my darling." Slowly he held out his hands and much to his surprise she took his hands in her without hesitation. Aro closed his eyes as he felt her memories flooding his mind. He saw her cruel father. The times he would hit her and make her cry. The missed birthdays. Her family ignoring her all but her Uncle. How he wished he could shed a tear for her. "Oh, my sweet Cordelia..." he murmured softly as his eyes opened.

"Cordelia..." The other two murmured her name as if it was the sweetest sound in the whole world.

"My dearest I swear to you. From now on your life will be nothing but happiness. We will love you and care for you in the ways the world has forsaken." He kissed her hands much like the blonde one had done before.

"My darling," said the tall brunette "I am Marcus." He too took her hand and kissed it lovingly before he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I am Caius." The blonde spoke finally as he repeated what Marcus had just done. Caius?...wait...she looked to the painting.

"You painted that...I mean...me." She looked at him and he smiled softly.

"I did. I had to. It gave me something to hope for. Whenever I looked upon your face Il mio Dolce Angelo."  All the pain of not being with you went away." Caius pulled her close to him and began to nuzzle her once more. A soft purr like sound came from his chest. Cordy instantly melted against him as Aro and Marcus came up from either side and did the same.

"Welcome home my darling." 

* * *

"La mia regina devi respirare"--My Queen you must breathe 

Il mio bellissimo angelo..." My beautiful angel 

Il mio Dolce Angelo." My sweet angel


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it

Cordy woke up only to find herself laying on a large bed with red satin sheets. The décor of the room was vintage. Almost reminded her of a rococo style with the elegance of the room. So...it hadn't all been a dream. She was here, in Italy, with three men who had made confessions of love to her only...wait...how long had she been sleeping. She quickly found her phone on a charging stand at the bedside table. She turned it on only to see the date. Two days...she had been asleep for two days. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair at the mere thought of it. She had been sleeping for two days.

A knock came at the door, "My Queen?" Queen? Oh, wait...they were addressing her.

"Y-yes. Come in." She cleared her throat just as the door opened. In walked a young girl, blond haired with those beautiful red eyes. She couldn't have been more than 16, physically of course.

"My Queen I am Jane. The king's asked me to be in your private guard." She spoke elegantly and with an unmoving emotion.

"Jane...oh this will take some getting used to." She mumbled to herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jane." She smiled as she got up out of bed.

"Demetri and Felix fetched your things from the hotel and brought them here. This is your private room. Are you hungry?" Cordy looked at Jane rather flabbergasted so to speak.

"I...yes. Yes, I am hungry. Um...let me just get dressed and then-"

"Of course my Queen I will be waiting outside." Before Cordy could say another word Jane had left her alone in the room.

"Really going to take some getting used to that." She said to herself before she found her cloths. They had either been placed in the dresser or hung up in a wardrobe. Once she had finished dressing she met Jane outside her room. The girl didn't speak to her but merely began to walk to the kitchen. Cordy followed her feeling very awkward and underdressed in this beautiful place. "How long have you been with the Kings, Jane?" She asked gently but with curiosity.

"I was turned around 800 a.d however, I can not remember the exact date." She stated plainly.

"Oh."

"I also have a twin brother. Alec, you will meet him later with the rest of the guard. The Kings have decided to turn only a select few of the elite guard into a private guard for you."

"For me?"

"Indeed." Jane turned to her. "You are the one person in this whole world that has ever been the utmost precious to the kings. Even before you came here. They had made plans for when you came. That room you are in. Has been changed countlessly over the centuries for they wanted only the best for you when you would arrive."

"I've...I've never had anyone do something like that for me..." She looked at Jane softly. She swore she saw a flicker of something in those deep bloody pools. "I wouldn't know where to begin to thank them." She gave a brief smile.

"Just be their Queen. Let them love you. Spoil you...they have waited many years for you to come to them."

Cordy gave a quick nod "I will." Jane turned around and continued onto the kitchen. Cordy had settled for a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. "I know this might sound like a stupid question but...why would vampires have a kitchen?"

"We tend to have human employees from time to time." Jane responded casually, she wasn't' so stiff now.

"You mean the secretaries?"

"You catch on rather quick. Yes the secretaries, gardeners...we have a vampire laundress. She is very good at what she does. Can get a stain out of anything."

"I can imagine the blood stains from feeding." Jane gave a look at her rater curiously "Well I mean with the way blood tends to splatter and such when one goes for the carotid artery..." She started to get self-conscious and stopped talking. "Sorry..."

"No, it's just...odd. You being alright with this. Most wouldn't be able to handle it all."

Cordy shrugged "I watched a lot of crime shows as a child. I guess I desensitized myself..." She shrugged softly before turning back to her cereal.

"Perhaps that is a good thing." Jane offered as she continued to watch the human eat.

"Jane," Came the voice of Demetri. "The King's request that the Queen be taken to them at once." He said before Jane stood. Cordy immediately followed and felt slightly nervous. She knew that Aro, Marcus, and Caius wouldn't hurt her. She was just nervous about messing anything up or not having them like her. Stupid things really since she was technically their...what did they call it? Their true mate? Yes, that was what it was. Jane and Demetri lead her along the halls till they came to the throne room. There the Kings waited happily for her.

"Il mio amore, " Aro said delightfully. "I had heard you awakened at last. Our deepest apologies for not being there when you did. Ah, I see you finally met Jane."

"Yes, I did. Jane was very helpful in helping me get something to eat." She said with a smile, "She also told me that she is now of my personal Guard."

"Yes indeed. For yo, my darling are still human. You must be kept safe at all times. Especially if you wish to venture outside the castle. Oh, that reminds me." He handed her a small black leather wallet. "This is for you darling."

She opened it and saw...the holy grail of credit cards. The black card. "Oh my..." She couldn't find any words. "You...why?"

"That is all for you, my darling." Aro smiled as he nuzzled her as Cordy felt like she would faint.

"For me?" She squeaked out causing Marcus and Caius to smile.

"Indeed my darling. All for you." Marcus repeated basically what Aro was saying. "We want to give you the finery of life. Please allow us to?"

"I-I'm just not used to being spoiled. No one has ever.." She looked at Aro who understood with sad eyes.

"You are a Queen, my love. And you shall be treated like one." Marcus and Caius came up behind her and nuzzled her.

"And we shall spoil you. And make you feel wanted and loved." Caius said before kissing her neck. She shivered which only made him growl. "La nostra preziosa Regina." He purred as his brothers started to purr as well. Cordy clutched the leather wallet to her chest tightly. She had never felt so wanted in all her life.

"Jane will take you to the cities and take you shopping. Sadly we would go with you but we have some business we cannot get away from." Marcus said sadly.

"It's alright. I understand. You are kings after all. Will I be just as busy as you?" She asked curiously "I-I mean I am...The Queen." The word felt so foreign on her tongue.

"Yes, my dear. For you have just as much power and authority as the rest of us." Aro stated, "And they will come to fear and respect you." He purred kissing her jaw wanting to feel her shiver against him once more. "But for now, go and bond with Jane." He smiled as he watched her turn and walk off with the little blond vampire. He figured this would also be good for Jane. She needed...friends. 

* * *

La nostra preziosa Regina--Our Precious Queen


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it

It was all so new. Everything, the lavishness of the castle, the luxury to sporty Italian cars, and finding out that you are THE Queen of the Vampires. As Cordy sat in the passenger's seat of a Renault Alpine. The mere fact that she was sitting in this car was a significant turning point in her life. The most expensive car she had ever been in up to this point was...well...Nowhere near as close to how much this car must have cost. The damn thing was so shiny and well kept up. It was probably the sexiest car she had ever been in. PERIOD. She couldn't even fathom what other cars might have been down there in that garage.

If someone were to tell her a year ago that she was going to wind up living, in a castle in Italy, mated to three vampire kings...and would become established as a Queen to said vampire nation...she wouldn't have believed them. But here she was, sitting in a fancy Italian sports car driving from Volterra to god knows where WITH the holy grail of credit cards in her new wallet. _'God...pinch me.'_

A little over an hour passed by and sure enough, Jane had taken Cordy to Florence. One of the fashion capitals of Italy. Walking along the streets of Florence she became astounded by everything she saw. The first thing Jane had done was dragged Cordy into a Salon. "We need to get your hair under control," Jane commented as Cordy was gathered up by the hair stylists and placed in a chair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" She asked rather stunned at how fast everything was happening around her. Jane was heard speaking quickly in Italian with the stylist. The woman was touching her hair and talking back and forth with the ladies.

"Your hair needs to be tamed. Perhaps shortened." And so it was done. An hour later Cordy looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair resembled a similar bob style to Demi Lovato. Short and straight just past her jaw line. The color was also a more vibrant brown.

Wow..." Cordy said as she ran her hands through her hair. "I look...good..."

"Bellissimo." The stylist said as the black cape like thing was taken off her neck. Her hair felt so light and healthy. As they walked out Cordy couldn't stop touching her hair.

"Do you think they will like it?" She asked Jane as they walked down the street. She wanted them to think she was beautiful. Each king was stunningly handsome in their own way. She wanted to be pleasing to them.

"Yes, they will find it nice," Jane replied in her same cold tone. She didn't know what to do or how to react to this woman. She was talking to her like she knew her. Like they were...friends.

"Look Jane..." She stopped causing Jane to as well. "I don't know how to...be...this" She gestured to herself. "I don't know how to be pretty or...elegant. I didn't have a mother to give me makeup tips or a sister. Would you...help me?" She asked softly as she looked at Jane who was now completely flabbergasted.

"Y-you want me too..."

"A friend. I never really had any." Cordy shrugged "What would it hurt?"

"Well, I um..." Jane for once had no words. "I guess." She watched her Queen smile happily. It was strange for her making someone smile rather than scream in pain. "We should um...get going." She said as she turned and started walking along the street again. Cordy happily walked beside Jane. It was something Jane wasn't used to. Finally, they arrived at the first shop.

Jane waited while Cordy tried a few things on. When she came out in the first outfit Jane was rather...shocked by her figure. A figure is hidden under all that baggy sweaters and such. Long...long legs with a lovely hourglass figure. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a four-inch slit at the back. She also wore vintage stockings with the line up the back. Along with a white blouse and a double breasted jacket. "How does it look?" She asked as she fiddled with her hair.

"You look lovely my lady. She said before she stood beside her as Cordy turned to face the mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw herself.

"Is that...me?" She asked to herself more than anyone. "I look..." She turned to the side "When did I get an ass?..." Jane looked at the woman shocked. How could a female be so unaware of her body?

"We are getting several styles like this. You are a woman it is time you showed it off." Jane said with a smirk. And sure enough by the end of the day, Cordy had a completely new wardrobe. From business suits to dresses, casual wear to formal wear. Shoes to lingerie. When she returned late that night Jane had worked a complete miracle.

"Where is she?" Caius asked as he paced back and forth. "What on earth could she be doing all day with our Queen?" Aro smirked as he realized that his brother was jealous that a member of the guard was spending all day with their mate.

"Patience brother. She will be back here momentarily. I heard that the car just came back to the garage." Aro smiled as he fiddled with the book in his lap. Suddenly the sound of heeled shoes clicking against stone was heard. He smelled his mate's scent and sighed happily "It seems our mate comes to us." He smirked as the sound of the heels got closer and closer.

Caius and Marcus looked up as the doors opened. And when they did their mouths dropped open. All three felt their eyes dilate as she walked in. Cordy was wearing a black ladies pencil skirt suit with a pair of vintage stockings with the line down the back. And a pair of black Louboutin heels. She stopped before them. "Do you like it?" She asked finally as they all stood and walked to her.

"Magnifico..." Marcus said as he reached up to touch her hair. "It seems our dear Jane has done a wonderful job." Marcus now stood behind her causing Cordy to blush.

"Indeed she did." Aro cooed with a smile as he kissed her hand. "You look as if you are a force to be reckoned with."

"Indeed she does." Caius purred as he nuzzled her hair while his hand found her waist.

"So I...take it you like it?" She asked blushing and stuttering. Oh, how they loved making her stutter. All three purred around her as they kissed either her lips, jaw or neck.

"My darling you are absolutely divine," Aro smirked as he kissed her lips slowly. They heard a gasp escape her which only caused their purrs to increase. "You taste...molto bene." (so good.) Aro moaned against her lips.

"Don't hog her brother." Caius pouted as he gently pulled her from Aro only to capture her lips with his. His kiss was slightly rougher than Aro's. More dominant and possessive. It made Cordy whimper as she shivered against him. "Good girl.." he purred against her lips.

Cordy pulled back, her face flushed as she turned to Marcus. Who, gently pulled her into his arms as he leaned down to kiss her. He was the gentlest of the three. "Come now brothers, let us spend some time with our Queen," Marcus said gently as they walked back to their thrones. Much to Cordy's surprise, there was now a fourth seat. It was in between Aro and Caius. "Forgive the placement, my dear. We thought it might be best if you sat next to Caius to help...keep him calm in situations."

Caius huffed and rolled his eyes. "I do have control _brothers_."

"Now, now Caius we are not implying you don't. But I also know that you can easily protect our mate the quickest." Aro said laying on the sugar as he spoke. Cordy could see it as he smiled and winked at her. Caius then took her hand and lead her to her seat. As she sat down Aro placed something around her throat. Reaching up she felt cold metal only to glance down and see the Volturi crest on her neck. "Beautiful..." he purred and kissed her cheek.

Cordy caressed the proud looking golden V crest. She felt the same warmth a woman would feel if they had just presented her with an engagement ring. She looked up at Aro and caressed his cheek. Caius placed his hand upon hers that lay on the arm of her throne. While Marcus placed his hand on her shoulder. A knock soon came at the door. And the three brothers took their seats upon their own thrones.

Come in." Aro said with pride as he and his brothers looked to their mate. 

* * *

 Bellissimo\--Beautiful

Magnifico--Magnificent 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it

Cordy laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. The plush pillows the silken sheets. This was her life. She smiled to herself thinking about how much her life had changed. Her smile brightened at how she now wouldn't change anything about her life. She was loved, cared for and treated well. Curling up around her pillows she smiled as she fell back asleep. When she woke up again a few hours later, she longed for a bath. Slipping out of the bed she walked to what she assumed to be a bathroom. She was right, but not the kind of bathroom she was expecting.

Cordy stood in the doorway staring at the large bathroom. The room was designed to look like an old roman bath house. The bath itself was the size of a Jacuzzi, five feet deep and at least 10 feet wide, with a bench like structure that stretched the circumference. The walls and floor were made of marble and beautiful pillars. There were thick lush towels with bottles of body wash, oils, shampoos, and conditioners. Her hands found the knobs and the water began to flow into the bath. Removing her night clothes she grabbed the satin robe that had been hanging in the linen closet.

Once the bath had been filled she poured some of the oils into the water. Lavender was one of her favorite scents and she was happy when she found a small bottle of it. Removing the satin robe she slid into the water. She sighed heavily at the feeling of the water. She dipped down to wet her hair as before she started to lather the shampoo into her hair. The water soothed her body as she started to relax. She hadn't even heard the door open. "Bellissimo..." a voice said after she had rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Turning around she saw Caius standing in the doorway. Dressed in only a pair of black trousers and a black button down shirt.

Her cheeks flushed as he looked upon her while she was in the water. He was nearly completely clothed while she was absolutely naked. "Caius..." she smiled softly as she looked at him. "Do...do you want to join me?" she asked him trying to be bold to show him she wasn't timid and meek.

Caius smiled even though it still looked like a smirk. He stripped down and Cordy's eyes widened when she gazed upon his marble body. Her cheeks flushed when she gazed upon his powerful manhood. He slowly stepped into the water only to get close to her. Even then he towered over her. They all did. His lips touched hers in a short kiss. After several short kisses his arms wrapped around her pulling her in for a deeper one. He growled at the sound of her moan. His hands gripped the side of the tub as he pinned her there.

"Caius..." she moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her nipples became hard against his cool body. His manhood pressing into her belly.

"I've waited so long..." he moaned as his lips found hers again. Slowly but deep and sensual. Every time she moaned he growled.

"Caius...mmm...Caius slow down." She begged between kisses as she felt her body heating up. He pulled back as she panted heavily. His forehead pressed to hers remembering she was still human.

"I apologize, my darling." He said in a soft voice as he kissed her forehead. Caius held her body to his while she calmed her breathing. His fingers found their way into her hair while gently massaging her scalp. It calmed her down significantly which made a smile come to his face. He rarely smiled...in fact...before Cordy, he didn't remember the last time he truly smiled. "Allow me to bathe you my darling?"

Cordy pulled back a little to gaze into Caius's ruby eyes. "Bathe me?" She asked rather stunned at this point.

"Yes. It is my duty as your mate to care for you is it not?" he smiled again as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of conditioner. Cordy moaned as Caius massaged it into her hair and scalp. It felt so good. Once Caius had finished he leaned her back so he could wash it out. Not a trace of the conditioner was left behind. Then Caius retrieved some oils from the side of the tub and began to massage her shoulders. This granted him, even more, moans from her. His thumbs dug into the knots she held at her shoulders and neck.

"Oh my god..." she moaned as his hands continued to work his magic. Kneading the knots out of her muscles. Even helping to relieve the stiffness by cracking her neck. Gently of course. Every moan and sound set fire to his loins. How he wanted her beneath him with his body slamming down into hers. To see her bouncing against him with moans and screams of pleasure and knowing that he was causing them. Yet, he knew he had to be patient. She was still human and if he wasn't careful he could hurt her.

"Do you feel good my darling?" He asked softly as he kissed her neck only to feel the pulsing of her vein against his lips. It was so tempting...feeling the blood pulsing where his lips kissed her. He felt his venom pooling in his mouth.

"I feel wonderful." She murmured as her back pressed into his chest. "Thank you, Caius."

"It was my pleasure." He pressed another kiss to her neck before he got out and grabbed her a towel. She smiled up at him before standing on her toes and kissing his lips. Her cheeks were flushed and she quickly looked down. She was still so shy. It made his smile return as he kissed her in return. "Are you happy here, with us?"

"I am." She looked deep into his eyes. "I have never been happier." Her arms wrapped around his waist wit her face pressed to his chest. Caius sighed in relief as his head nestled against her head. They stood there silently and Caius never felt so complete. 

* * *

Bellissimo\--beautiful 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it, I don't own it.

Cordy had finished dressing before she came to the throne room. Her heels clicking against the floor announcing her presence before she had even entered through the door. "Ah my darling," she heard Aro's cheerful voice as he approached her. His hand brushing against hers only to smirk. This caused Cordy to blush when she realized that he had seen. "There is no need to be bashful my darling." he smiled as he kissed her gently. The moment his lips touched hers she instantly seemed to relax. "How is your room my darling? Comfortable I presume?"

"It is. I have never been in a more exquisite bedroom in my life." She blushed softly seeing Aro brighten up with pride.

"This pleases us my darling. We want nothing but the best for you." He smiled and kissed her hand again before embracing her. The other two brothers followed suit. Aro's heart warmed with joy seeing his brother Marcus happen again after all these centuries. Cordelia was truly a gift from the gods.

"I wanted to run something by the three of you," Cordy asked as she continued to stand with Marcus holding her from behind. Her back pressed gently into his chest. Hands laying comfortably on her hip and belly.

"What is it my dear?" The older of the three asked gently as his nose nuzzled her cheek.

"I was thinking, what if once a month you each get a full day or a few days of just alone time with me? I know the three of you love me and this will be a way that allows you all the private time you really crave. Which...I know you do." She blushed again thinking back to Caius in the bath. "Sort of like a...date day?" Her eyes looked to each one nervously as she waited for their answers.

All of them seemed to be thinking about it very carefully. But soon their faces held the smiles again. 'I think that is an excellent idea mio amore." Aro was the first to speak which really didn't surprise Cordy in the least. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her much in the way Marcus had done. "For I know sometimes I can be rather selfish."

"Sometimes?" Caius scoffed playfully to tease his brother. A smirk laying on his lips as he earned a roll of the eye from Aro. Marcus simply shook his head as he stood beside Cordy. She smiled and nestled herself into his chest as she felt his chin lay on the top of her head contently. He was the tallest of the three and used it to his advantage. "Who goes first for this date day?" Caius spoke up again as his curiosity was taking over. His eyes scanned over to where his mate stood. Her eyes met his before she looked to Aro and then up to Marcus. How could she choose between them? Would they be mad at her decision?

Aro seemed to pick up on her emotions and smiled softly. "I shall be happy no matter what," he spoke in his usual calm nature. It was something that Cordy loved him for. Loved...did she love them already? How else could she describe the feelings that flooded through her every time she was around them? "Caius…" Aro spoke up once more drawing Cordy's attention back to him. "Why don't you go first?" he smiled at his brother "Marcus can go second and I shall be last." Cordy smiled as she walked up to Aro and kissed his cheek. A smile grew on the King's face as his arms pulled his beloved to his chest. "I already know where I shall take you my darling," he whispered into her ear. His nose nuzzled along her jaw and cheekbones sending a shiver down her spine.

Cordy blushed and giggled softly to herself before she walked over to Caius. "What would you like to do?" She asked him softly as their eyes locked. This prompted a smirk from the blond king as he held out his hand to her. She gladly took it as they left the throne room. "I don't want to be disturbed while we are together," he said. "However, I do want to take you to one of my most favorite places." Cordy started to wonder what this place was. She still knew only the tip of the iceberg that was this complicated man. She only really knew the basics so far. He was born somewhere around 1300 B.C. in Greece. Just like Marcus and Aro were. She also knew he enjoyed painting and was extremely passionate about art. This was really no surprise from the ancient Grecian born man.

Grabbing her coat she found Caius standing in the garage next to one of the many luxury and sports cars. All of which were Italian made as expected. She smiled as he looked at her over the rim of his thick black sunglasses as he held out a gloved hand for her. She took it as he led her to the passenger door and helped her inside. Only once she was seated did he close the door and got in himself. "You know I may start having an affair with these cars." She smiled trying to tease him. Her only response was a smirk as those shades stared at her while the car roared to life. She felt her heart flutter and was instantly turned on as the car sped off out of the garage and out into the world.

Cordy wasn't altogether surprised when they pulled up in front of an art museum. She could see many women, and men, staring at Caius as he helped her out of the car. She started to feel herself becoming a little possessive because of this. Her body pressed itself against his to the point that not even a credit card could be slipped between them. Caius smirked at this feeling rather excited by the idea of his little human mate becoming possessive of him. God only knows how possessive he could become if the situation called for it. "Come, my love," he smiled as he placed a kiss on the spot just below her ear and instantly felt her melt against him. "Ignore them your only focus should be on me and what I am about to show you."

The museum was called the Guarnacci Etruscan museum. It was founded in the mid-18th century and showed many different pieces of Etruscan and Roman art. It housed many different funeral pieces, furniture, and many other beautiful pieces. Cordy walked along with Caius as he kept a hold on her hand. Their fingers were laced together as they walked through the museum at their own relaxed pace. All the while Cordy was admiring the artwork, Caius, couldn't keep his eyes off of her. From the way, her eyes would trace the pieces in admiration and stare at them as if they were the most beautiful things in the world. Even as she gazed at the urns full of ashes of the dead she still looked at them in wonder. Her face held no trace of disgust like some of the other patrons and tourists. "What do you think my love?" He asked not having torn his eyes from her.

"It is all amazing and beautiful. Thank you for taking me here." She looked up at him with a smile on her face. Caius couldn't help returning the smile.

"I come here to mainly reminisce about my lost mortality. How I used to think about my death. How would I be buried? Would I be welcome in the afterlife…but now I never have to think about that. The only thing I truly have to wonder is how my immortality will change. Being together with you each day for eternity…that alone will probably be the closest I can ever get to heaven."

Cordy pushed herself onto the balls of her feet causing the tips of her heels to leave the marble floor. She nuzzled his jaw before placing a kiss to his cool skin. "A future and a fate I will accept wholeheartedly." Caius let out a breath of air as he laid his head atop of her hers. The old vampire no longer required air to survive, however; it felt as if Cordy had stolen the very breath from his lungs.

"The day is not over yet my love," Caius said softly before he took her hand as they left the museum. Once inside the car he continued to hold her hand as he drove them back home. By now he had removed his glove so he could feel her skin against his own. It had been so long since he felt such happiness. His thumb traced along her skin over and over in gentle movements.

"What do you have planned now, my king?" she asked softly as the car was placed back into the garage. Stepping out he went around to the passenger's door in the blink of an eye. He held out his hand to her and smiled as he felt her skin on his again. He didn't respond as they made their way through the halls of the palace. He pulled her closer as they entered his private wing. His hand gently ran along her arm as he guided her down the long hall.

"Well my Queen," he finally said "I believe that it is time to update your portrait. With your permission, I would like to paint you. His ruby eyes gazed down at her awaiting her answer. Cordy looked up and smiled at him.

"I have never had my portrait painted before." She said as she leaned into him. Caius thought about her posing for him and started to let his mind wander till they arrived at a large old wooden door.

"This is my sacred space…the one place I can go to in the whole of the palace that allowed me any peace." He pushed open the door and Cordy was immediately in awe at the sight before her. There were several stacks of paintings that lined up against the wall to her immediate right. From small to large, some were darker, some light and in many different styles of art. From the Renaissance to Impressionist and everything else that ever existed.

"Caius...this is so beautiful," Cordy spoke softly causing Caius to beam with pride that his mate approved. "You did all of these?" She asked him as she turned back to look at him.

"Yes, it helps to pass eternity." His words were soft as his finger traced along a frame closest to him. Trying to keep myself from going mad over the centuries. People think vampires live this life of glory and parties..." He looked away from her. "Being immortal...is full of emptiness. You are surrounded by others of your own kind, yet, it is the loneliest existence." Caius felt her hand touch him in a gentle manner as her fingers closed around his. How he would savor her warm skin once she had been turned. His ruby eyes glanced down at her as he felt her fingers interlock with his.

"Now it is my job to keep you from your madness." She watched his eyes flutter closed as her other hand reached up and cupped his cheek. Slowly, she pulled him to her she nuzzled his nose with her own. "You have shown me so much love in the short time I have been here. More than I have received in my whole life. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. To feel as if I am the most loved person in the world." She felt the strong arms of her mate pull her to his chest.

"There is no need. I can see it when you are around us. The need to be loved, and, I vow to love you honestly and truly...forever Cordelia. However," he stated with a smile as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. "There is one way you can repay me."

"Oh?" Cordelia asked as she detected that tone of mischievousness in Caius's voice.

"I was being serious about updating your portrait." He chuckled as he took notice of the way she was staring at him. As if he would spring a prank upon her at that moment or pin her to the couch and ravish her.

"Are you going to paint me like one of your French girls?" She said with a serious face but her voice was low and teasing.

' _Oh the shy little butterfly was coming out to play'_ he thought as he smirked unable to help the growl that escaped him. "Is this your way of saying you want me to paint you while you lay naked on my chaise. Then we make passionate love in the back of a car before I die a tragic death to save you? Hm?" He looked down at her with a cocked brow and an amused expression that lingered in those deadly eyes.

"Nah," Cordelia said without missing a beat. "We can both fit on that door."

Then, Caius let out a loud and genuine laugh. For the first time in centuries, he laughed and he laughed. "You," he said between hearty chuckles "My love, are something else." He smiled as he kissed her "A good something else."

"You, Aro and Marcus...being with you...I feel as if I can finally be myself. I don't have to pretend anymore. I feel genuinely happy for the first time in a really long time." She looked up into his eyes and smiled up at him.

"I feel the same my darling," he kissed her again. "I feel the same." The kiss grew deeper causing a moan to escape from Cordy.

"I love you..." she whispered against his lips. Only once the words had been uttered she felt a tear falling down her cheek. "I do..." A shuddering breath left her lungs but a smile was present. "I love all of you." Caius kissed her harder before pushing her towards the couch. They fell upon the plush cushions all the while never breaking apart.

"Say it again Amore." He begged between kisses. "Say it again."

"I love you," she moaned as he traveled down her neck. Never once did he feel the need to feed on her. Her hands clung to his back as her body began to feel hot. Her heart sounded like thunder in her ears. His lips traveled along her neck and chest before returning to her lips. "Caius...wait...please" she begged of him between her heavy breaths.

"What is it, my love?" He looked up concerned that he had harmed her in any way.

"Its just...to fast..." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "I've never been with a man before." He watched her cheeks flush bright red.

"Never?" His voice was almost joyful. His mate was untouched...completely pure for him and his brothers.

"No. I couldn't when I knew that you were out there somewhere." Cordy smiled up at him. To Caius, she looked like an angel with her hair now sprawled about her like a halo.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. To my brothers...I will wait however long you need me to my love. I would never force myself upon you or force you to do anything you do not want." His smile was gentle as he kissed her once more. Caius adjusted them where he was on his side with her legs over his as they held one another. He was on the edge with her pressed into the back of the couch. She felt as if she was being wrapped in a protective cocoon. They laid there barely moving for hours. Her fingers ran through his soft hair as her nails ran along his scalp. It was so relaxing...so peaceful. God he wished he could sleep at that moment. Just to lay there with her holding him for as long as possible.

"I haven't felt such happiness...such peace in so many centuries." He looked up at her softly "I became how I am now...to swallow up my loneliness. I am a cruel being my love. That much is so."

"Will you be cruel to me?" She asked as her fingers now found his jaw.

"Never," his arms pulled her closer. "If I ever hurt you...I will have my brothers destroy me."

"Caius-"

"It is the truth. I love you." He sighed softly as her hand cupped his cheek gently.

"I love you too..." her voice was gentle as she nuzzled his nose just as she had before. "My King."


End file.
